


Ryan lies in wait for Sam

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Sam Worthington and Ryan Kwanten [268]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23824810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Sam Worthington/Ryan Kwanten storyline in the BDSM RPS RPGCitadel.
Relationships: Ryan Kwanten/Sam Worthington
Series: Citadel: Sam Worthington and Ryan Kwanten [268]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/78679
Kudos: 1





	Ryan lies in wait for Sam

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Sam Worthington/Ryan Kwanten storyline in the BDSM RPS RPG [Citadel](http://citadel.dreamwidth.org/read).

[takes place in Australia]

It's been a long day of shooting and Sam's just ready to be home and relaxing for the evening. He stops by the shops like he promised Ryan and picks up the few things they need to finish off dinner, the weather too hot for anything more than a huge salad and some grilled meat. Car parked in the shade of the tree outside their rental, Sam grabs his bag and the groceries from the trunk and heads up the stairs to the front door.

Ryan has had entirely too much time to himself today. Usually he's fine; but then usually he hasn't spent an intense two hours wrapped up in Sam's latest drama release. He's waiting for his husband, grabbing the grocery sacks out of his hands as soon as Sam enters their rental, and taking only the seconds necessary to set the things aside. Then he grabs his lover and pushes him against the wall in a whirlwind, his lips on Sam's nape.

Sam's world spins on its axis and his fatigued brain scrambles to figure out what the hell's going on, his cock already kicking up, miles ahead of him. "What the fuck?" he murmurs, twisting his neck, trying to see Ryan.

"Shut up," Ryan growls, pressed up against his lover's back. He reaches around to unbuckle Sam's belt, undo his jeans. "I want you."

Those words ripple through him and Sam groans, shivering hard at the feel of Ryan pressed against him.

With Sam's pants out of the way Ryan pulls a small bottle of lube from his pocket. "Hands on the wall," he orders, and presses one slippery finger into Sam's crack.

"Fuck," Sam grunts, bracing himself. "What's got into you?"

"You," Ryan says breathlessly, and pushes his finger inside Sam's ass. "The sexiest man in the fucking world just came home to me." Two fingers, twisted to rub that sensitive bundle of nerves.

Sam groans again, body clenching around Ryan's fingers, his cock fully erect now. Christ. It's not like Ryan hasn't topped him before. It's happened on a handful of occasions during their time together, but this, this is the first time Ryan's ever taken the initiative to top him without some direction or permission from Sam.

Even as impatient as he is, Ryan takes care to prep Sam well — he doesn't want to hurt him. But fuck he's hard, his cock straining against the seam of his board shorts. He steps back and slicks a last handful of lube on himself then drops his shorts, pulling Sam's hips back.

Pain searing through him at the first penetration, Sam drops his head, cursing under his breath and willing his body to give.

Ryan covers Sam's hands with his, linking their fingers together against the wall. And he stills, holding where he is while he waits for Sam's body to catch up with his. Hell, he wasn't even certain he'd get this far.

"Fuck fuck fuck," Sam mutters, the stretch much harsher now with the ring through Ryan's cock. Feeling his body ease. "Okay..."

"Fuck, I love you," Ryan breathes against Sam's nape. "With me. Like this." He slowly pulls out almost to the tip, stopping just where his cock ring presses against the thin skin of Sam's hole. Then he pushes back in, his breath shuddering. Again.

Sam nods. "I love you too," he slurs, eyes closed, forehead pressed against the wall now, between his palms, his hips canted back for more.

Gradually Ryan picks up speed, his thrusts growing shorter, deeper. Harder. "Yes," he whispers, his nails digging perfect crescents into Sam's skin. He reaches to wrap his fingers around his lover's cock, determined to bring Sam over with him.

There's a choked sound of pleasure when Ryan touches his cock and it only takes a few more thrusts before Sam comes with a shout, spattering the wall in front of him.

Ryan shouts his pleasure, completely uncaring if the neighbors can overhear. He bucks against the tight clench of Sam's body and spills hot inside his lover, branding him. "Oh my god."

"Fuck," Sam whispers, legs going weak, his forehead still pressed to the wall.

Gentle now, Ryan eases out of his husband. He drags his shorts up then tugs Sam's jeans back into place, although he doesn't bother fastening them. "Come on, love," he coaxes, getting an arm around Sam. "Let's go to bed."

Sam leans on Ryan, he might as well, chuckling and shaking his head. "What got into you? Were you planning that all day?"

Relieved to hear Sam chuckle, Ryan relaxes a fraction. "I finally got to watch The Hunter's Prayer," he confesses, a little sheepish. "You were so fucking hot, and all growly and twistedly sympathetic and..." He pulls the covers back from the bed and nudges Sam into it. "What can I say?"

"So I asked for it?" Sam teases, pulling his shirt over his head and his jeans from his legs before he settles between the sheets.

"I didn't say—" Ryan catches the sparkle in Sam's eye, and has to fight to press his lips out straight. "Yes. You were asking for it, and you totally deserved it," he says, wrapping his arms around his husband. "So there."

Sam laughs and presses close, exhausted but hungry as hell, his stomach grumbling a little. "Are we ordering in or going out?" he asks, assuming Ryan hasn't had time to cook if he's been watching Sam's movies.

"I just need to turn on the grill. The steaks have been marinating all day." Ryan hugs Sam tighter for a moment, then shifts to get up. "I love you," he whispers, watching Sam's eyes. "Thank you."

"Don't go yet," Sam says, pulling Ryan back down. "As long as food's close by, I'm good," he jokes. Mostly.

"It's not food yet, it's still raw," Ryan tells him, but lies back down. Pleased that Sam wants him with him. "I love you," he murmurs, wrapping himself around his lover once more.

"I love you too," Sam says, brushing his lips across Ryan's forehead. "More than anything. Even food." He grins.

"Yeah? Even more than a nice juicy steak, cooked to perfection?" Ryan grins impishly. "Or am I pushing my luck now?"

Sam groans. "I don't know. It might be a tie," he says, struggling to keep a straight face.

Ryan snickers and lays his head on Sam's chest. "Yup. I love you all right."


End file.
